I Confess
by JumpForJoy22
Summary: SPOILERS: Screwed, Annihilated. Breaking EO. SongFic, Oneshot. R&R! Kathy's pregnant. How does Olivia react? Set to Confessions By Usher


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Dick Wolf is being a bit selfish.**

Okay, Lately I've been in a SongFic mood. It's just really fun and fast. Plus, I need to get a bit more confident in my writing according to my new English teacher. :) Plus, I'm tired of writing from Olivia's point of view and it's time for Elliot's side.

Elliot swallowed hard as he walked up the stairs to the courthouse. He was the walking dead and now he had to testify to put a sick bastard who buried a baby alive, behind bars. He walked towards an empty bench and reflected on how this mess had been started.

_"Stay." With that simple word, Elliot shut the door behind him and began to strip down. He climbed into bed with Kathy and began to kiss her, he felt like a ghost._

Elliot was snapped out of his walk down memory lane by an approaching figure. Olivia Benson appeared, the most beautiful woman in any room and Elliot's lover. She let a slight smile form which complimented her features. Olivia took a seat beside Elliot and squeezed his shoulder, a simple gesture which made him tingle. How was he going to break her heart?

_Every thing that I've been doin is all bad  
I got a chick on the side wit a crib and a ride  
I've telling you so many lies aint nothing good its all bad  
And I just wanna confess cause its been goin on so long  
Girl I been doin you so wrong and I want you to know that  
Every thing that I've been doin is all bad  
I got a chick on the side wit a crib and a ride  
I've telling you so many lies aint nothing good its all bad  
And I just wanna confess cause its been goin on so long  
Girl I been doin you so wrong and I want you to know that_

"Hey babe. What's wrong?" Olivia looked over at Elliot. His usual bright features looked said and the little color he had was gone.

"Just a long day." Elliot hated to lie to her but he couldn't tell her just yet. It was much worse than a long day. A nine month weight had just been placed on his shoulders.

_"I need you to come home now, Elliot. Not for the kids. For me." Kathy looked right at Elliot, her eyes burned on him._

"What's changed?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Kathy's pregnant." Elliot looked at Olivia's face, attempting to get a sense of her emotions. Her mini smile faded into shock. Her brown eyes grew wider and her mouth opened. She hesitated to answer as she carefully chose her words.

"I didn't know you moved back." Olivia's appearance of shook didn't fade from her face. Elliot looked in her eyes and felt as though he could see her heart shattering into a million little pieces.

"I didn't..." The two sat in silence, neither were quite sure what to say, Olivia's expression said it all. Her mouth still hung open. Elliot wanted to reach over and hold her but he didn't want to ruin the little bit of strength she still had.

_Everytime I was in L.A. I was with my ex-girlfriend  
Everytime you called I told you,  
"Baby I'm workin." (No!)  
I was out doin my dirt (Oh!)  
Wasn't thinkin' 'bout you gettin' hurt  
(I) was hand in hand in the Beverly Center like man  
Not givin' a damn who sees me  
So gone (I know)  
So wrong (Just listen)  
Thinkin' I got it and left you sittin' at home  
Thinkin' about me  
Bein' a good girl that you are  
But you prolly believe you got a good man  
I man that never would do the things I'm about to tell you I've done  
Brace yourself It ain't good  
But it would be even worse if you heard this from somebody else_

"Liv..." Elliot began to speak when he was interrupted.

"Elliot, don't. I can't death with this. I thought you two were done and now she's pregnant." Oliva's last words stung. Elliot thought he was done too. He was, they hadn't spoken since that night, until this morning.

"I'm sorry." Elliot apologized, he wished it sounded more sincere but nothing came to his mind. He sat in silence as he waited for Olivia to chew his ass off.

"Your sorry? That's not going to make this better. You really screwed this up." Olivia bit her lip as she held her tears back. Elliot just wanted to hold her more than anything in the world.

"I want to stay with you. I'll help with the baby, but I love you Olivia." Elliot put his head in his hands. He just wanted to beat the crap out of himself. They taught safe sex in middle school, where had he been that day?

"Elliot, your wife is pregnant. Be with her." Olivia stood up and began to walk away at a quick pace. The last words had killed her and Elliot felt the sting. He sat in shock for a few seconds before he chased down the hall after her. Did she even want to see him?

_Every thing that I've been doin is all bad  
I got a chick on the side wit a crib and a ride  
I've telling you so many lies aint nothing good its all bad  
And I just wanna confess cause its been goin on so long  
Girl I been doin you so wrong and I want you to know that  
Every thing that ive been doin is all bad  
I got a chick on the side wit a crib and a ride  
I've telling you so many lies aint nothing good its all bad  
And I just wanna confess cause its been goin on so long  
Girl I been doin you so wrong and I want you to know that_

Olivia ran down the steps outside the courthouse. She didn't bother to look back but behind her Elliot was in a dead sprint to get to her. He wanted her, not Kathy. It was a one-time thing, an accident, he hadn't planned this. He finally caught up to Olivia and grabbed her wrist which she yanked away.

"Damn it Elliot! I don't want to be a home wrecker. I know there's no romance but your having a baby with her. Go to her." Olivia began to walk away but Elliot grabbed her arm again.

"Olivia, I can't bear losing you, for anything. I need you." Elliot looked straight into Olivia's eyes. She stared back and all he could see was the fear. She wanted to turn and run.

"El, it's not right. You're having a baby! I don't think you get that. Maybe at another time, we'll be together." Olivia looked at her shoes. She looked nervous and as though she was about to lose her lunch.

_if I could turn back the hands of time and start all over I would  
stead of everything bein all bad baby everything will be all good  
I don't wanna lose you but I know what im telling you aint gon' make you wanna stay, probally just make you run away or  
mad enough to punch me in my face  
Ive been livin like an idiot and I deserve every bit of it  
I know, today is the day that I aint gonna play in a board  
Girl, im sorry baby im sorry  
But I can no longer walk around with this stress on my chest  
I confess..._

Elliot and Olivia headed to a little coffee house down the street and sat in silence while they sipped their coffees.

"Liv...I love you. Whatever happened with Kathy was a mistake." Elliot stared into his coffee as he stirred it.

"Elliot, you cheated on me. Not with a random person, but with your wife and now she's pregnant, how am I supposed to take this?" Olivia looked at Elliot and he felt as though her eyes were burning holes through him.

"I screwed up, you should be mad. I'm sorry." Elliot made his last plea, knowing it would make no difference. Olivia stood up. "Thanks for the coffee El. I'll see you later." Olivia walked out of the restaurant as Elliot sat there with his head down. He screwed up and lost the one thing he loved. Now he had Kathy, the mother of his children. Oh but what he wouldn't give to have Olivia.

**Not my best shot. But I needed to uncramp my mind for my other story. I hope you guys like it and as usual. Reviews please **


End file.
